Esclavistas de elfos
by Vindictia Black
Summary: La cuarta edad. Los elfos ya han marchado y las ciudades elfas se han ocultados. Los humanos hablan de antiguas criaturas como si fueran leyendas y mitos de antaño, de los viajeros aburridos y los locos. Y no hay nadie quien lo niegue… hasta que la caza comienza. Un grupo de elfos es atrapado y solo un elfo que vive entre humanos podra ayudar... y el cual su pasado viene a buscar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Creo que será algo corto y dramático. Un Fuego Eterno cualquiera… o sea, que voy sobre la marcha con un fin medio nebuloso. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__Tolkien ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Alguno que otro por allí es mío y usted se dará cuenta de ello._

_**Summary:**__ La cuarta edad en su apogeo, los elfos ya han marchado, las ciudades elfas se han ocultados bajo poderosos hechizos. Los humanos hablan de antiguas y místicas criaturas como si fueran leyendas y mitos de antaño, de los viejos, los viajeros aburridos y los locos. Y no hay nadie que lo niegue… hasta que la caza comienza. Un grupo de elfos es atrapado por un grupo de esclavistas humanos, nadie que los detenga, nadie que los pare. Solo un elfo que vive entre humanos… y el cual su pasado viene a buscarlo._

* * *

**Esclavistas de elfos**

**.:.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 -Casi un prólogo la verdad-. **

Llegar al _"Duende ebrio"_ era lo más relajante que podía hacer durante días. Era cosa de sentir la calidez pegajosa, los ruidos amortiguados y el olor nauseabundo a vómito y orina, no había cosa que le alegrara más que escuchar las historias de ebrios y las amenazas sin sentido de los granjeros. _Hogar dulce hogar_. Alguien lanza una manzana podrida de una mesa a otra, sabe que debe alejarse luego de allí antes de que aparezcan las gárgolas. Sobrenombre muy bien dado a los hijos del tabernero.

Sin mirar al otro lado dejo la moneda bajo su mano sobre la sucia mesa, cuando irónicamente una mano más pequeña y fría la puso sobre la suya. Sonrió un poco mientras observaba brevemente los rulos morenos y los ojos oscuros en una piel pálida. Recibió la llave de su cuarto y se alejó como una sombra. Pasando inadvertida, como le gustaba mientras escucha los gritos de los ebrios al empezar una pelea.

_Hogar dulce hogar. _No cambiaría su inmortalidad por ninguna otra cosa.

Frente a la chimenea prendida, con un trapo en una mano y el jabón en la otra, lavándose lo mejor posible luego de una cabalgata de tres días. Escucho los pasos pequeños y rápidos, el suspiro nervioso y luego el golpe en la puerta.

— Pasa- murmuro tomando una toalla húmeda y retirando lo mejor posible el jabón de sus adoloridos hombros.

Kairin era una pequeña, hija menor del tabernero. Estaba protegida por tres enormes hermanos –las gárgolas-, su padre y su reconocida madre. Por lo que aunque vivía en este antro, estaba realmente bien cuidada. Kairin era el tipo de niña que uno quería ver en todos lados, saludable, feliz, llena de energía y repleta inocencia. Cuando sonreía a él se le llenaba el corazón de paz.

— ¿Cómo ha estado el viaje?- pregunta depositando una bandeja con una botella de vino, frutas, pan y algo de verduras cocidas.

— Pesado- responde y le hace un gesto para que le traiga la palangana de agua de más allá. Esta lo hace rápidamente, y él le agradece con una venia- muchas gracias, miladi.- la pequeña que no debía de tener más de trece años le sonríe y se sienta más allá cerca del fuego, observando curiosa su bolso.- ve, revísalo. Te estas muriendo por hacerlo. ¡Pero no toques los frascos!- le avisa mientras esta toma su morral con cuidado y saca curiosa, los pequeños tesoros que ha recolectado en su viaje.

— Mamá me ha dado esto para ti- le dice la pequeña mientras saca de su bolsillo un pequeño papel. Él lo toma intrigado.

Se le eriza la nuca cuando ve el sello. Un sello antiguo que creía perdido. Se le hace un nudo en la garganta cuando rompe este. Las palabras, en aquel dialecto tan antiguo le hacen un nudo en la garganta.

— Kai, ¿Sabes hace cuanto llego esto?- le pregunta a la chica que mira detenidamente un aparato que había comprado en el sur. Esta entrecerró el cejo.

— Hace dos noches, unos hombres encapuchados, no hablaron mucho, solo dieron una moneda, el papel y tú nombre algo más largo. Desaparecieron así, como tú haces seguido. ¿Estás bien?, ¿Quieres que llame a mamá?

— No, pero es mejor que vayas a descansar, yo haré lo mismo.

— Aww- se quejó la pequeña humana mientras se ponía en pie y estiraba su vestido, dejaba el morral aun lado y se marchaba arrastrando los pies.

— Kai- le llamo mientras sacaba un pequeño bolsito de su pantalón- no me he olvidado.- sus ojos se iluminan y sus mejillas se ponen rojas mientras corre y le abraza por el torso emocionada. Le da el bolsito donde vienen un par de dulces, una petaquita con un caro y raro perfume, y una moneda antigua como el amanecer.

— Gracias Amoi- le hace agacharse un poco y le da un rápido beso en la mejilla para luego irse corriendo por el pasillo.

Se sienta nuevamente frente al fuego, con la carta en una mano y sus dedos sobre la mejilla. Una muestra de cariño muy humana, muy cálida y la única que tenía desde hace demasiado tiempo. Algo así le calienta el corazón, porque hacía más de ciento cincuenta años él había dicho "no" a una embarcación, había quedado allí, varado en la nada, dispuesto a construir su propio futuro en esta tierra tan enorme, tan conocida pero tan cambiante.

Porque era un elfo, en la cuarta edad… cuando los de su raza no son más que un susurro desconocido por aquellos humanos que solo escuchan canciones y leyendas antiguas. Hace más de seiscientos años que la guerra del anillo había culminado. Y ya pocos recordaban la última alianza contra el mal. Solo eruditos, grandes señores, maestros y viajeros conocían las ciudades perdidas de Rivendel o el bosque de Lothlóriel –aquel siempre oculto- y que decir del Reino del Bosque, oculto por magia tan antigua que los viajeros se perdían y jamás aparecían. Maldito decían. Leyendas y Mitos…

Él era una leyenda, Amoi del Ithilien. Uno de los últimos elfos que viajaron desde el lejano Norte a la tierra de Ithilien bajo el mando del príncipe Legolas, para cuidar y hacer prosperar aquella tierra. Y lo habían hecho, y su tiempo se había acabado… pero no para él. Él aun necesitaba más… conocer. Crecer.

Y la carta en su mano… en palabras elficas que pedían una reunión urgente en un acampado lejano. Le hizo un nudo en el estómago, pero había sido un guerrero y ahora era un caza fortuna, y esto parecía una aventura que podía aceptar.

.

* * *

.

_Un poco cortito y algo oxidado. Pero no puedo quitarme la idea de la cabeza. Ahora bien, como termina, ni idea XD. Que rumbo tendrá en su rating… esperemos que no ande morbosa y solo lleguemos a la T XD y no a la M, pero bueno, ¿Quién sabe? Esclavos + elfos… dense un idea y me dejan un review. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Están en plena primavera. Por lo que el cielo despejado y el frio se elevan desde las colinas arrastrando agradables olores.

Es un bosque a unos veinte kilómetros de la posada, ha llegado allí en cosa de minutos. Spintos, es su compañero, un caballo oscuro y de mal carácter descendiente de los antiguos equinos de Rohan. Hijo de una antigua prole de caballos de guerra que habían sido criados en Ithilien. Él se había encargado de que la prole no se manchara. Sus compañeros de los caminos debían ser herederos de lo que había sido un gran poder militar. Lo necesitaba, para los grandes trayectos y los pesados viajes.

Y Spintos lo era. Silencioso y con una fortaleza digna de su trabajo. Obediente cuando quería y gracias al cielo este era un día de ellos.

Lo manejaba con solo las piernas. No usaba silla, una conducta que había arraigado desde tiempos inmemorables, por lo que llevaba todo lo necesario en su espalda.

Pues ahora, bien. Spintos iba silenciosamente por un camino abandonado, en sus manos un arco preparado con una flecha paralizante, un par de dagas en sus botas y una espada en su espalda, la media mascara le tapaba la mitad de la cara, una máscara confeccionada para eliminar los venenos del aire. Su corazón acompasado mientras el ruido del bosque, normal y corriente se inyectaba en su respiración. Concentrado en cada ruido, en cada susurró, en cada silencio distante.

Había escuchado algunos extraños rumores los últimos años. Rumores de caza y persecución. Pero no había muchos humanos que supieran lo que él era. Era difícil ver en él el elfo que era, cuando sus orejas habían sido cercenadas, su luz se había extinguido y su constitución se había hecho más vigoroso que el elfo promedio. Nadie conocía su edad, y cuando comenzaban a dudar simplemente se iba. De norte a sur, de este a las costas. Si alguien se atrevía a cazarlo, él lo destrozaba primero. Matar o morir… era un mundo cruel y unos caminos difíciles.

Y ahora bien podía ser una trampa… no había sobrevivido en el mundo de los humanos por ser simplemente un elfo. Había aprendido a ser como ellos, a pensar, a dudar, jugar y maquinar.

Le dio un leve orden a Spitos que se detuvo en el momento. Se bajó silenciosamente y le dio una breve orden para que se alejara del camino. Ahora seguiría a pie. No había visto a ninguno de los suyos desde… bueno, desde hace siglos. Y no estaba muy decidido sobre esta reunión.

No había accedido de buenas a primera al primer llamado que había recibido. Había descansado, se había aseado y limpiado sus mudas de ropa. Había comido y le había contado historias a Kai antes de ponerse en marcha. Estaba intrigado, pero había dejado de ser un servidor de algún reino hacía muchos años, y no había tenido intenciones de acercarse a ninguno de los reinos aunque su corazón muchas veces se resentía a la soledad que se había autoimpuesto.

Camina un poco más, y una extraña sensación se impone en sus entrañas. Se detiene unos segundos porque le pica la piel y se le eriza la nuca. Una sensación tan antigua que jamás creyó volver a sentirla. Pero así lo hizo.

¿Magia?... no, algo más.

Baja las armas un poco y se encamina más adentro en el bosque. Con paso decidido, en busca de aquella antaña sensación.

Lo descubrió poco después.

Fue como si pasara algún tipo de frontera, cuando escucho ahora todo más vivo y enérgico. Lo primero que sintió fue dos figuras postrada sobre los árboles, vigilantes pero no defensivas, por lo que no apunto sus armas. No podía verlos bien ya que estaban bien ocultos pero sabía que ellos no le estaban amenazando. Sabían de su llegada, y por su presencia, por el aura de aquel lugar… eran elfos, no era una trampa humana.

El sonido comenzó bajo y vibrante, desde el suelo hacía el cielo. Las luciérnagas iluminaron un poco más y él pudo sentirlo en la piel, la magia, la luz. Se relaja un poco, baja el arma y observa hacía adelante. Donde la luz de unos pequeños faroles le da a entender que ya estaba cerca.

Y lo estaba. Entrar en el claro fue como un paso hacía su pasado. A aquellas viejas fiestas en los jardines, cuando celebraban la llegaba de la primavera y el bosque de iluminaba de arriba abajo, cuando su vida no era otra cosa que observar el mundo avanzar encerrado en el bosque del norte.

Se detiene unos segundos paladeando la sensación que se le impregna en la piel. Observa a su alrededor un poco desilusionado, ya que no era lo que esperaba. Había una pareja de elfos detrás del fuego, con la vista baja, perturbada. Cuando uno de ellos levanto sus ojos hacía el noto el pesar, la tristeza impregnaba en sus facciones. Un dolor abrumador. Miedo y desesperación. Entrecerró el cejo mientras se acercaba lo más tranquilamente posible, no quería alterarlos.

— Haz recibido nuestra nota Amoister- la voz vino desde un lado, y entrecerró el cejo al reconocer al elfo. Un poco más bajo que él, cabello castaño y un poco enmarañado, ojos verdes oscuros y apagados. Ceniciento como si un gran pesar le hubiera atacado. Lo conocía, era Brestor un elfo comerciante de _Eryn Lasgalen__._

Algo realmente malo había ocurrido.

— ¿Brestor?- pregunto, he hizo el amago de quitarse la capucha, pero una punzada de vergüenza le hizo bajar la mano hacía la media mascara que dejo en su cuello.- creí que habías viajado ya hacía muchos años.

El hombre le sonrió, pero una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos. Le acercó al fuego, donde le dieron algo de beber. La pareja de elfos se alejó en silencio para darle espacio.

— Puedes ponerte cómodo aquí- le dijo el hombre, y él se sintió mal educado por no bajar su capucha. Vergüenza y pesar.- no hay nadie observando, Amoi.- aprieta un poco la mandíbula y al final termina cediendo. Es obvio que el elfo no puede retirar la mirada de sus orejas cercenadas, aunque para su tranquilidad no dice nada.- gracias por venir.

El termina asintiendo. Y le da paso para que hable, observando y notando los detalles. Su ropa está sucia y deshilachada en las esquinas, no lleva joyas ni un miserable anillo, el cabello en una coleta sin vida en su espalda. Parecían más vagabundos que viajeros. Observo hacía su espalda, notando a los dos elfos sobre los árboles. Eran relativamente jóvenes y eran guardias del reino del bosque, lo notaba por la breve armadura idéntica, flexible y portable para los árboles.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto luego de notar con obviedad, que estaban escapando.

— Hace una semana debimos de haber tomado el barco hacía Valinor, pero no pudimos… nos tendieron una trampa.

Se le hizo un nudo en el pecho y se le heló la sangre.

.

**Hacía una semana. **

Podía escuchar los gritos. Acurrucada contra la pared, presa del miedo y el terror.

Podía ver los cuerpos de dos de los guardias que habían sido abatidos en el suelo, mientras son desprendidos de cada prenda como si fueran meros adornos. Ladrones, secuestradores.

Son nueve compañeros los que yacen a su lado, con las vistas pérdida, recitando antiguas oraciones de ayuda, buscando una pequeña esperanza. Esforzándose en no escuchar los gritos de más allá, se le hace un nudo en el pecho, se le atrofia los músculos; quiere llorar y gritar pero no puede, es fuente de fortaleza, en su familia siempre se ha esperado ser un modelo de compostura y frío vigor.

Eru, por favor. Que los Valar los protejan.

¿Por qué les había ocurrido esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién había planeado tan horrible desenlace? Habían viajado días, semanas para llegar a la costa, ocultos de los humanos, viajando como lo habían hecho los últimos siglos, ocultos, un suspiro en la noche para buscar el tan ansiado viaje de regreso a las costas eternas.

Y ahora yacían amarrados en una sucia bodega mientras escucha como violaban a una de sus doncellas. Oh por los Valar, por favor. Detened esto, detenedlo.

El silencio de pronto inunda la sucia bodega. Sus compañeros se tensan, dos de sus doncellas se apegan a su lado buscando protección. ¿Cómo podía si quiera ayudarlas si su corazón gritaba de terror?

Una figura sale detrás de unos cajones, otro par de aleja con sonrisas y cuchicheando entre ellos. Otro arrastra a su compañera inconsciente, lanzándola hacía ellos. Dos de sus compañeros y una elfa la toman y la protegen con su cuerpo, ojos muertos y desolados mientras intentan protegerla. Ella observa la figura que se acerca y siente pánico y miedo, pero aún más ira y vergüenza quiere ver su garganta cercenada en el suelo.

Es un hombre de no más de unos treinta años humanos, alto, de poderoso cuerpo moreno, tiene el cabello corto de un rubia ceniza y los ojos negros como la noche más oscura. Una sonrisa enorme, un aura maléfica. Viene con un cuaderno en la mano y repasa sus ojos por cada uno de ellos. Se detiene en los dos pequeños que viajaban esta vez con ello y hace una morisqueta.

— Aslar- llama, y otro hombre se acerca a su lado.

— Uno de los carros ya ha llegado, mi señor- responde este pasando sus viciosos ojos sobre ellos.

— Muy bien. Llévate a esos dos mocosos- apunto a los dos niños. Sus padres, que estaba allí mismo lanzaron gritos de terror mientras se aferraban a ellos con desespero. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Atados como estaban, de manos y piernas. Solo pudo observar horrorizada como golpeaban a los padres, como los pequeños elfos gritaban intentando aferrarse a las manos de sus padres, a los compañeros que estaban a su lado. Los disminuyeron en cosa de segundos. Cuando los niños llorosos quedaron entre los brazos de sus captores, el humano, aquel que parecía el jefe se acercó a ellos.

Le pregunto por sus nombres, por su edad, por el nombre de sus padres, pero apenas si pudo conseguir un balbuceo frenético y lleno de lastima en su idioma natal, aunque el monstruo pareció comprender perfectamente. Su corazón se estrechó de desolación. ¿Qué harían con los pequeños? Por favor… por favor.

— Llévatelos, cuando se tranquilicen consígueme lo que quiero.- el tal Aslar asintió arrastrando a los balbuceantes pequeños, lejos de su vista. El llanto de la madre, mientras el padre se retorcía de dolor poco más allá hizo que se le apañara los ojos en lágrimas.- muy bien. Muy bien el drama ya termino.- sonrió ahora acercándose a ellos.- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Cuando el sujeto abrió su cuaderno una vez más, lo entendió. Era algún tipo de bitácora comercial, como aquellas que ella utilizaba para saber las cantidades de provisiones en las bóvedas reales.

— No creo que necesiten una gran introducción, ¿No?- les pregunto el sujeto- yo soy Mhyar de las de costas de Forlindor, ahora ustedes son mera mercancía, esclavos si necesitan mayor introducción. Soy su dueño y amo.- lo recito hasta con cansancio.

— ¿De qué habla?- pregunto uno de los guardias que había sido reducido- ¿Esclavos?, ¿Quién crees que eres?, en estas tierras no existe la esclavitud.- el humanos abrió los ojos enormes y sonrió plácidamente.

— Si bueno, bienvenido a mi mundo donde hago lo quiero, como quiero y donde quiero.- susurro con un gruñido bajo y amenazante- Son mis esclavos y hare con ustedes… lo que quiera.- sus ojos fueron directamente a ella, y el miedo le atenazo por completo cuando este inclino levemente su cabeza hacía su dirección.- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- murmuro mientras daban un par de pasos.

Sus doncellas soltaron pequeños gemidos, y los que la mantenían hasta atrás se tensaron con evidencia. El sujeto saco algo de su pantalón y lo levanto a la altura de sus ojos.

— Oh…- la sonrisa que impregno su rostro fue espeluznante- mira, mira que tenemos aquí. Princesa Nailthyon, que sorpresa tan agradable.

Se le heló la sangre cuando el sujeto anunció su nombre, su mente comenzó a gritar por ayuda. Ada, por favor… por favor…

.

* * *

_Buenas… veo que hubo bastante interés en la historia. Pero vengo con aclaraciones. Voy a intentar subir una vez por semana, no lo declaro bajo palabra de honor pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo y siempre que haya algún interés. Dentro de este interés, por favor, hacedme notar cualquier falta ortográfica que les haga llorar sangre y/o blasfemar sobre mi inmortal presencia XDD. También… esta historia está clasificada con T así que ya saben cómo va el tema, si cambio algo respectivamente se verá en el título del capítulo. Si está un poco lenta, perdón. Pero estoy acostumbrada a jugar con Legolas, me cuesta recordar que Amoister es mío y que debo de darle personalidad al igual que a todos los demás XD. Thranduil aparece en su momento. ¿Cuándo? No lo sé… tengo que escribirlo aún. XDD. Bueno, sería eso. Saludos. Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Pasad por mi otro fic en conjunto de ESDLA: **"Retorno"**, dadle una oportunidad. _

_Gracias a Runa, Derama y Zatsuri. _

_Namarië_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

— ¿Qué?

Se le ha secado la boca y el corazón se le pudo haber detenido. Un frio invernal le bajo por la espina mientras sujetaba enérgicamente una de sus dagas como si con ella pudiera sostener su golpeado espíritu.

— ¿La princesa?- susurró sin entender.

— Si- murmuro Brestor. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si sus pensamientos no quisieran dejarlo en paz.

— ¿Y la seguridad? ¿Y los guardias?- pregunto mientras se levantaba, su corazón quería salir volando de allí, buscar, perseguir, destruir.

— Seis guardias son mucho más de lo que cualquier otra comitiva tuvo. Somos un pueblo escaso, Moir. El rey…

— ¡El Rey!- gruño con malestar y molestia- ¡El rey dejo que su única hija viajara por estas tierras peligrosas con un sequito…! ¡Ni siquiera eso!

Thranduil había hecho esto. Thranduil no había hecho nada por su pueblo, como siempre, demasiado orgulloso, demasiado… maldita sea.

— Necesitamos tu ayuda, Moir. Habíamos escuchado de ti, sabíamos que estabas en estas tierras, te buscamos por días… envía…

— ¿No han pedido ayuda al reino?

— Nos están siguiendo… tememos separarnos por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Los están…

Se levantó de golpe, observando a su alrededor.

— Los dos guardias…

— ¿Hace cuánto que no descansan?- pregunto. Brestor pareció asechado por el malestar.

— Llevamos una semana escapando…

Una semana. Nailthyon llevaba una semana en manos humanas, un mareo de lo más extraño le inundo y tuvo que respirar rápidamente para no caer a tierra con las piernas temblorosas.

— Tomad vuestras cosas, nos iremos de aquí.

.

— Eres una preciosura- se zafo de la mano de Mhyor quien la tenía sentada aun lado suyo en una enorme habitación.

— ¿Por qué no me matas?

— ¿Matarte Nail?- pregunto este y se giró para mirarle con una sonrisa enorme- Te venderé por cofres y cofres de oro. Me harás asquerosamente más rico de lo ya que soy. Te tomaría aquí y ahora si no fuera porque tu virginidad me hará aún más poderoso. Además, tus pequeñas doncellas hacen muy bien ese trabajo.

Se le destroza el corazón al escuchar aquello, ha llorado mares mientras piensa en Nailë, Faima y Glardin. Todas ellas desprendidas de su inocencia con este ultraje. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué habían hecho mal? Sus doncellas eran apenas unas pequeñas elfas, demasiado jóvenes para su pueblo, ¿Cómo le habían hecho esto? Eran espíritus dulces e inocentes, moriría de puro pesar y dolor. Eran sus amigas, ¿Por qué le habían hecho esto?

— No empieces a llorar, ¿Quieres? Me pones de pésimo humor.- el sujeto le dio un largo sorbo a su copa de vino. Solía pasarse las tarde en aquella inocua habitación hablándole como si a ella le importara todo su trabajo- mañana te enviare al sur, hay una casa donde te mantendré para esperar por vuestra venta. Intentare que no sea un viejo, gordo y borracho. Aunque seamos sinceros, tendrás mayores esperanzas de que muera por el corazón o de viejo, ¿No es eso mucho mejor que un vigoroso señor feudal?

Le dio una palmadita como si fuera un perro y se marchó de la habitación. La rabia, el dolor, jamás se había sentido tan impotente, sin poder hacer algo para ayudar a sus compañeros.

Oculto el rostro entre sus piernas y grito, grito de humillación, dolor y pena. Le suplico a los Valar, a la naturaleza, al sol y las estrellas pero nadie llego. Nadie lo hizo. No tenía idea hace cuánto tiempo el sujeto había apresado las embarcaciones de su pueblo, a cuantos elfos tenía en sus malditas libretas. Cuantos habían muerto de desesperación en espera de una esperanza que jamás llegó.

Su padre no tenía idea de esto. Ni la más mínima idea, viviendo en su ignorancia, creyendo que su pueblo viajaba tranquilamente a Valinor. Oh por los valar, ¿Por qué jamás habían verificado los viajes? ¿Por qué no lo habían hecho?, cuantos podrían haberse salvado de todo esto.

Le costó respirar mientras se estiraba en la cama. Mhyor le había permitido quedarse con su collar, una pieza delicada de mithril donde los rostros de su madre y padre yacían en un lateral, como en el otro estaba su hermano. Legolas, Oh Legolas. Su hermanito se había marchado hacía tanto tiempo. Viajado a Valinor luego de una larga tristeza entre el mar, el desfallecer de sus amigos y la inminente partida de su amigo el enano Gimli. Oh Legolas, como le quería aquí en este momento. Como lo echaba de menos.

.

Los llevo por senderos tan olvidados que había que abrirse paso entre ramajes y árboles caídos, pero era la única manera de saber ciertamente si le estaban siguiendo. Después volvería sobre sus pasos si había algún humano que pudiera perseguirlos a ellos, debía ser un humano que debía de ser anulado del mapa. Así que casi llegando a medio día, luego de hacer algunos pocos rodeos, llegaron a un pequeño bosque aun lado de la taberna. Los hizo ocultarse entre algunos árboles y salió hacía el _Duende ebrio, _a esa hora no había casi nadie en la taberna. Nada más que dos de los hermanos de Kairin jugando una mano de cartas, el padre limpiando el tablón de servicio y la risa de Kai y el movimiento de su madre en la cocina.

Los dos hermanos le miraron interesados cuando entro, notando que apenas había un borracho perdido frente al extinto fuego.

Se dirigió hacía el padre. Grande como un oso, un bigote muy cuidadosamente peinado y unos ojos azules como el cielo, el sujeto le miro interesado y en silencio. Lo conocía desde que era un crio, le había ayudado a levantar esta taberna y conseguirse a su flamante esposa. Tarben debía de ayudarlo como él lo había hecho por tantos años.

— Necesito hablar con ustedes, en privado.- la colorida melena de Suria salió por la puerta de la cocina.

Tarbean se levantó de hombros silenciosamente y precedió el viaje hacía el cuarto superior, lo siguió Suria y él se detuvo frente a Kai dándole a entender que la escucharía si se acercaba a curiosear. Al llegar al cuarto, Suria le miro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Esos extraños mensajeros. Te fuiste y ahora vienes así todo lleno de secretos.

— Vengo con malas noticias pero necesito vuestra ayuda.

— ¿Nuestra ayuda?- pregunto la mujer con un tono entre nervioso y agresivo. Tarben tomo la mano de su mujer y le hizo callar.

No demoro más de diez minutos en contar lo que había ocurrido y de la pequeña comitiva que tenía esperando en el bosque. Necesitaba ocultarlos, enviar un mensajero al reino del bosque y lo más pronto posible buscar a Nai.

— No me gusta esto.- ella miro a Tarben quien asintió. Suria le miro nerviosamente pero el hombre le sonrió y le dio una llave antigua y pesada. Era la llave de la bodega de leña, una que estaba hasta atrás pasando el granero, suficientemente oculta y escondida de las miradas del pueblo.

— Muchas gracias.

No se demoró en escuchar los comentarios nerviosos de Suria, necesitaba moverse rápido. Podía entender el nerviosismo, si alguien tan poderoso había hecho esto con sus hermanos, era suficientemente poderoso para tener a gente peligrosa rondando por los pueblos en busca de información.

Debía ser precavido, y rápido.

.

Estaba en el patio. Estaba parada un poco alejada del grupo. Sus tres doncellas estaban acurrucadas en la parte más lejana. Los dos guardias que habían sido apresados estaba mal heridos pero el odio en sus facciones no se apagaba. La madre y el padre de los pequeños estaban uno al lado del otro, sujetándose en estos horribles momentos. El otro joven hombre y la otra mujer estaban silenciosos uno al lado del otro. Buscando fuerzas donde se hacía cada vez más difícil.

Estaban en una construcción bastante desbaratada. Estaba la torre donde había estado presa esos últimos días, bajo esta había unas habitaciones que hacía como las dependencias generales. No muy lejos un establo y alrededor una muralla de piedra de por lo menos unos tres metros de alto. El portón de madera y un par de almenaras. Parecía más bien un lugar de descanso fortificado que una hacienda o castillo feudal. Había por lo menos quince humanos que iban de un lado a otro realizando variados trabajos.

Más allá había un carro sellado. Con cinco humanos esperándole. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago porque les iban a separar. ¿Qué le harían a sus compañeros?

— Muy bien. Vamos a hacer esto bastante rápido. Quiero que escuches Nail, para que logres respiras tranquila un poco.

Ella le miro con profundo odio lo que provoco que el humano sonriera encantado.

— Para las tres jóvenes damas les tengo una excelente oferta. Para los dos molestos guerreros hay alguien que puede ocuparlos y que está muy interesado en hacerlo, los demás serán llevados a mis dependencias especiales. Al igual que tú mi querida, te llevare cerca un lugarcillo donde podremos buscar un mejor lugar para tu… ¿Cómo decirlo? Oh, sí, Subasta. Te podría gustar, tu pueblo ya lo ocupo hace algunos siglos atrás.

Sus tres doncellas soltaron pequeños alaridos. A ella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿La llevaría a algún pueblo elfo abandonado? El único que estaba suficientemente cerca era los Antiguos Puertos Grises, puertos que fueron tomados por los humanos y es por ello que buscaron otra familia de astilleros que le ayudaran a cruzar hacía Valinor. Se decía que Lord Cirdan aún vivía en sus alrededores… casi como un espíritu, ya que nadie había escuchado de él hacía siglos.

— Os comentare cómo es esto, ahora que están todos juntos y son novatos.

"Por cada uno de ustedes al momento de venderlos pido unas cuantas monedas de oro, ese intercambio me place por diez años en que luego iré por ustedes para retomar el contrato o devolverme con ustedes. Os hago hincapié en que si su amo temporal los quiere de vuelta y es así hasta su muerte, estaré mucho más agradable cuando les busque un nuevo dueño. Si no es así, hay muchos cuasi gobernantes con manos de metal que les gusta hacer daño."

Rechino los dientes, llenos de odio.

"No pueden ser utilizados para guerras o rencillas. Tampoco como bufones de circo ya que no pueden ser expuesto hacía su existencia, por lo que seguramente estaréis encerrados bastante tiempo, por mí, intentad respirar todo el aire puro que puedan por ahora. No se les puede golpear hasta la deformidad, ni mutilarles de ninguna manera. Si eso llegase a pasar, bueno… esos gobernantes de manos de metal son bienvenidos de nuevo."

Manwë, o gran señor, por favor, ayúdanos.

"Para los padres, sus niños están bien. Es todo lo que diré al respecto."

El llanto de los padres hizo que su corazón se destrozara. Eru, padre misericordioso, ¿Por qué nos hace esto?

"Mientras más rápido aceptéis mis condiciones y las de sus futuros amos. Será mejor para ustedes. Intentad mantener ese espíritu vivo, ya he perdido muchos de ustedes por sus eternos lamentos."

¿Cuántos habían muerto? ¿Cuántos aún estaba apresados?

— Bien. Listo. Lo demás se les irá comentando durante el proceso. Princesa- le agarro un brazo con fuerza mientras la arrastraba hasta carromato. Pudo escuchar alguna palabra de sus compañeros pero de pronto las paredes negras y húmedas de aquella prisión comenzaron a venírsele encima.

Cuando Mhyar la dejo dentro y comenzó a cerrar las puertas, el rostro de aquel podrido humano fue de puro éxtasis.

— Nos vemos princesa.

No. No. Por favor. No.

.

— ¿Cuántos salieron de Eryn Lasgalen?- pregunto mientras le entrega algunas mantas.

— La última luna llena de la primavera.

— Hacía casi un mes.- murmuro sacando cuentas- Estamos a dos días de Bajo la Torre, tierras que ahora habitan los descendientes Elfstan.

— Viajamos siempre hacía el sur.- comento uno de los guardias mientras se retiraba las piezas de la armadura. Nota sin cierta sorpresa, que son realmente jóvenes. No más de unos cientos de años, tres centurias y eso.- rodeamos los Puertos Grises, no sabemos si aun hay compatriotas allí ya que hacía mucho que no utilizamos las embarcaciones de Lord Cirdan.

Lord Cirdan era un antiguo y reconocido elfo. Había sido el encargado de trasportar a su gente a Valinor por muchos siglos, pero luego de la muerte del rey Aragorn se fue perdiendo cada vez más… aun no sabían si estaban en estas tierras o no. Todo hubiera sido más simple con su presencia y ayuda.

En fin, debía pensar en algo más, y lo único que se le ocurría eran los parajes de los hobbits del norte.

— Los descendientes Elfstan conocen nuestra existencia.- retomo sus pensamientos- Tienen en su poder grandes historias, muchas de ellas de los últimos días de la tercera edad. Son amigos de los elfos, si podemos conseguir información es allí, ellos nos ayudaran con alguna vía segura para llegar con ayuda al reino.

— Pero eso es muy tarde- susurró la mujer. Lianthel, su pareja era uno de los guardias que había sido secuestrado.

— Es lo mejor que puedo hacer.- anuncio, pero una acida sensación subió por su pecho. No quería pensar en Nailthyon, el simple hecho de hacerlo dolía.

— Muchas gracias Amoi.- le susurró Brestor con ojos cansados.

— Saldremos en dos días, los que estén en condiciones de hacerlo irán conmigo, los que no, se quedarán aquí. Son buenos humanos no harán problemas.

Los deja en silencio. La preocupación aún está en ellos, así que en realidad no les dice nada cuando uno de los guardias decide hacer guardia. Deben descansar y él tiene mucho que hacer.

Al salir al aire libre, puede escuchar el ruido de la taberna, llena a rebosar como es normal en ese pueblo. El establo estaba levemente iluminado, y apenas un par de monturas ya conocidas. Se encamino hacía la puerta trasera, una que pasaba por la cocina y a las dependencias donde tenía su propio cuarto.

Fuera de esta una pequeña bandeja de comida dejada por Kai, la reconocía, siempre que le tocaba llevarle comida ponía una fruta de más en su plato. Pero ese día no tenía hambre, y tenía aún mucho que hacer. Tomo su capa, su espada, su arco, su daga y su máscara… y salió en medio de la noche.

Mientras los recuerdos de su último encuentro con Nailthyo quemaban su pecho y su corazón con la misma intensidad que siglos atrás.

— Nailthyon se fuerte, por favor.

_._

* * *

_._

_Me siento como la peor mentirosa del mundo XD, lo siento, de verdad. Pero me prometí que debía subir primero en otro fic antes de ponerme a subir en cualquier otro. Ya termine el cap de aquel fic, así que pude dedicarme a este. Mejor no les prometo nada de fechas, llegara cuando llegue XDD… espero que les esté gustando como va y déjenme regalosviews :D _

_**Claudiskin:**__ Tiempo sin hablar, no te preocupes y espero que lo hayas pasado bien en tu viaje ;). No tengo Beta, así que escribo a la mala y como siempre lo he hecho, con mis problemas de tiempos XD. Espero que te esté gustando cómo va la idea. Aunque no tengamos a nuestro querido Legolas, espero que Amoir comience a sonar un poco más convencible. ;) Saludos y hablamos. __**Derama: **__Jaojoa si no hay angustia no es lo mio. Me alegro que te guste aunque estoy tratando de ser lo más liviana posible hasta retomar mejor la idea. Saludos y nos leemos. __**Runa97: **__No me gusta leer historia de terror, tengo pésimo dormir XD. Espero que te esté gustando la idea y ya hablaremos sobre cómo le cercenaron las orejas y otros detallitos desagradables. ¡Que si no hay drama no sirvo! XDD Trato de alivianar un poco el capítulo, pero la verdad es que se rodea de este tipo de detalles desagradables así que el masoquismo es mi amigo XDD. Nos leemos por aquí o por allá. Saludos. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Los dos días habían pasado y necesitaban moverse ya. Había revisado los bosques durante esos días en busca de posibles rastreadores, había encontrado algo cerca del claro donde los sobrevivientes habían estado, pero se habían perdido con rapidez hacía el oeste. Dejándoles el camino libre por algún tiempo.

Los dos guardias irían con él. Andël y Sirion, este último estaba enfermo por saber de su esposa. Al parecer Andël lo había sacado de allí antes de que lo abatieran como había pasado con dos de sus compañeros. Y había tenido razón, ambos elfos ni siquiera habían nacido cuando él se había marchado de Eryn Lasgalen. Demasiados jóvenes no habían estado en ninguna guerra real jamás.

Mientras arreglaba su alforja Kairin se tambaleaba sobre sus pies más allá.

— ¿Vas a volver, no es cierto?- le pregunta la joven.

— Siempre vuelvo.

— Pero ahora estas raro.

— ¿Raro?- pregunta y se gira hacía la humana.

— Si- murmura- eres liviano como la brisa, grácil y vas y vienes como un soplido, pero ahora hay algo alrededor tuyo que te pesa y te ahoga.- se sorprendió por las palabras de la humana, le sonrió para tranquilizarle pero sus palabras le habían hecho mella.

— Voy a volver y veré a mis hermanos partir con seguridad, pero- le hizo un movimiento para que se acercara agachándose aunque parecía que creía y crecía con cada día. ¡Oh la mortalidad, tan rápida y feroz se lleva los años de los humanos como un suspiro de su raza!- ¿Cuidaras de ellos?- Kai asintió con fuerza como si acabara de darle una orden que no podía ser jamás desobedecida.- muy bien, y si ves a alguien raro…

— ¿Más raro dices tú?- Pregunta con una sonrisa.

— Sí, mucho más raro, avísales a tus padres. ¿Está bien?- la chica asiente, se inclina y le da un largo beso en la mejilla. Él la abraza porque la quiere como si fuera suya, la vio nacer y crecer, y sufriría como siempre lo hacía cuando se hacía amigo de un humano, pero nunca se retractaba de los buenos momentos.

Se despidió de ella con nuevas promesas de cuentos y enseñanzas.

Tarbean tenía sus caballos ocultos en el bosque, esperando en silencio. Andël y Sirion se acercaron a sus nuevas monturas y él se aproximó al hombre, pasándole una bolsa con monedas de oro. Este negó pero él se lo entrego de todos modos.

— Si no vuelvo en tres lunas o no sabes nada de mí, envía a mis hermanos a los bosques como sea. Aquí hay dinero suficiente, y Kai sabe dónde guardo lo demás que os dejo a ti y a tu familia si algo ocurre.- Tarbean lo acepto con un gruñido y él sonrió por el hosco hombre.

— Ve tranquilo, viejo. Aquí nada pasara.

El hombre se fue en silencio y él sonrió ante el apelativo "viejo", claro que lo era. Viejo como la vida misma y sentía cada uno de esos años.

.

Se le dormían los dedos por la mala circulación al estar atada y el constante golpeteo dentro del carromato le tenía adolorida, llevaba casi tres días de viaje. A penas si le dejaban estirar las piernas unos pocos minutos todas las noches, solamente para volverla a encerrar y esperar el nuevo día. Sus guardias eran hombres silenciosos y agradecía que no le molestaran más de lo necesario. Viajaban hacía el sureste, bordeando las costas del golfo de Lhûn. Al parecer tenía razón se dirigían hacia los Puertos Grises.

Por Eru, debía salir de allí.

.

Llegaron mucho antes de lo pensado a las Colinas de la Torre, sus dos compañeros eran buenos jinetes y el descanso había sido bien recibido en sus cansados cuerpos. Habían bordeado aldeas y utilizado los caminos siempre y cuando no hubiera viajeros o carromatos. Pero cuando llegaron a las tierras de las colinas. Una vista agradable llego a ellos en el amanecer del segundo día. Las tres torres, torres que habían sido utilizadas por grandes señores elfos de antaño. Ahora cuidadas aun así no utilizadas le daban la bienvenida. Los hobbits aunque por muchos años hayan pasado, y la tierra algo haya cambiado, no habían dejado de ser lo que eran. Hobbits, acostumbrados al hogar, a las familias y a las buenas comidas. Y él conocía bien a una de ellas.

Los Barvinos descendían como tantas otras familias de uno de los nueve, Samsagaz Gamyi. Pero esta familia era mucho más abierta a los forasteros que tantas otras, y había conocido a tantos de ellos como vidas había pasado. No los había visto hacía casi diez años, sería una agradable visita.

Dejaron a los corceles pastando en medio de un pequeño bosquecillo y se acercaron hacía una pequeña casa en una ladera alejada de las demás. Sus dos compañeros miraban de un lado a otro buscando figuras en las sombras de un nuevo día, él solía tranquilizarse en estos paramos aun así estaba atento a cada movimiento y ruido extraño.

Salía humo desde la pequeña chimenea, y el ruido de platos le dijo que yacían despiertos para el primer desayuno. Toco una pequeña campanilla aun lado de la puerta, y luego rápidos pasos llegaron hasta la ovalada puerta roja. Una pequeña figura les abrió desde un costado. Ojos marrones detrás de unas gafas y una cabellera dorada un poco más larga de lo normal como si hubiera olvidado hacía mucho que debía de cortarlo, pies peludos y vestido con una pequeña chaquetilla con un botón mal puesto. El sujeto les miro como si estuviera viendo contra sol por un largo suspiro hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe, soltó una exclamación y comenzó a balbucear mientras abría la puerta de golpe.

— ¡Marie! ¡Marie!- comenzó a llamar mientras una bonachona mujer salía por una de las esquinas con un trapo en las manos y una mirada enojada, como si la efusividad de su marido fuera un dolor de cabeza constante. Él se agacho un poco para que la mujer pudiera verlo bien, y la sonrisa le ilumino el bello rostro cuando lo reconoció.

— ¡Que sorpresa!- soltó la mujer y alzo las manos mientras él hacía una breve y cordial reverencia.- Amois, Amois, cuantos veranos y primaveras que no nos vemos.

— Una década o algo así.

— Ingrato, patán. Entrad ¡Oh bella raza! Que alegría veros acompañados.

Sus dos compañeros parecían estupefactos como si no pudieran creer lo que ocurría. Marie y su esposo Bill Barvinos.

Bill era uno de los encargados de una de las bibliotecas más grandes en este lado del mar, y su casa olía a libro viejo, tinta y pergamino. Montones de libros se amontaban aquí y allá.

Marie les hizo sentarse en una de las habitaciones más acogedoras donde los rayos del sol iluminaban la basta habitación. Tuvieron una conversación amena, hasta que la mujer llego con infusiones y pastelillos bien recibidos. Estaban apurados pero no había porque ser descortés con una familia que conocía hacía demasiado tiempo por generaciones y generaciones.

— Mi padre estaría tan gustoso de verte- le sonrió Marie.

— Que los dioses le permitan un saludo en nuestro nombre- sonrió él hacía la mujer.

— ¿Qué os trae por aquí? ¡Y con compañía, Amoi! Que rareza más grande.

— Necesitamos hablar contigo sobre rumores.

— Rumores es lo que más escucho. Esa biblioteca oculta tantas cosas como hombres y hobbits chismosos.- suspiro con cansancio.- dime, que rumores buscas.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ante lo que iba a decir, pero lo necesitaba.

— Esclavos de mi raza- Bill se quedó con el té a medio beber y sus ojos de agrandaron, grandes y asustados. Marie dio un respingo hacía atrás y el rostro se le contorsiono como si hubiera chupado un limón.

— Amoi- Bill le temblaba las manos. A él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- sí, creo. Creo que he escuchados rumores de eso. Nuestra raza sabe de vuestra existencia tanto como vosotros os sois consiente de la mía. Humanos allá en el reino de Minas Thirith ya no creen ni siquiera en nosotros que vivimos aquí cerca de la frontera, si nuestros conocimientos no se entrelazaran con la gran biblioteca de allá estoy seguro que hubiéramos sido olvidados hacía años. Y si, hemos escuchados esos rumores, escasos pero allí brotan de vez en cuando en los últimos años.

— ¿Qué sabes, Bill?

Fue una conversación corta, desagradable pero muy aclaradora. Se hablaba de una familia de humanos que habían atacado hacía más o menos unos treinta años atrás, habían secuestrado a los elfos y los habían vendido a los lores, gobernantes o pueblerinos con suficiente dinero para tenerlo como mascotas o cosas por el estilo. Se le heló la sangre y palideció ante sus palabras. Sus hermanos, su gente… Sirion se levantó tembloroso y pálido salió de la habitación con pequeños jadeos horrorizados, Marie corrió a hacer a algún brebaje tranquilizador y Andël lo siguió afuera para que le diera el aire. Bill le miro con pena y amargura hasta podía decir, vergüenza por lo que ocurría.

— Lo siento, Amoi.

— Por los Valar- susurró y se llevó una mano al pecho frotándolo en busca de un calor que le había abandonado.

— Son meros rumores, pero van y vienen. Hijos de lores y gobernantes viene y hablan entre cuchicheos, ellos no nos ven, no nos escuchan. Yo no he escuchado a nadie, pero mis compañeros si.- Bill le tomo una mano, pequeña, pero rugosa y suave a la vez, su calor lo envolvió como un manto amigo- pero algo si sé, Amoi. Todos ellos, todos los rumores vienen desde los Puertos Grises. Esa es la única pista que puedo darte con seguridad.

— Y es la única que necesito.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Amoi?

— Matarlos a todos…

.

La energía le había abandonado, llevaba por lo menos unos ocho días dentro de ese carromato, bamboleándose de un lado a otro apenas logrando estirar las piernas. Se le habían agotado las fuerzas y su determinación flaqueaba día a día. Lo único que le daba fuerzas era el collar que yacía sobre su pecho. Y los recuerdos había vagado hacía ella en la creación de ese collar y el corazón le dolía con más ahínco que nunca. Y los recuerdos traían un dolor que creía apaciguado pero jamás extinto.

"Podía recordar a su ada entregándole una pequeña gema pocos meses después de la muerte de su madre. Un rubí suelto que su madre solía llevar en un pequeño bolsito sobre su pecho. La gema había pertenecido a las incrustaciones de la espada de su padre cuando era joven y su madre había guardado para consigo en muestra de su afecto.

Cuando madre había partido, ada le había entregado esta, invitándola a que fuera al orfebre real e hiciera con él la pieza de joyería que quisiera.

Y había ido. En el otro extremo del reino, cerca de una de las dependencias de los soldados. Conocía a toda su gente de vista, había hablado con la mitad de ellas y conocía al orfebre real ya que su padre amaba las grandes gemas, pero jamás había hablado con él o acercado lo suficiente para conocerlo, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba.

Por lo que al entrar en su taller bien iluminado, lleno de pequeñas piezas de metales y joyas a medio terminar se maravilló de aquellas manos que creaban joyas tan hermosas y de acabados tan preciosos, y entendía porque su padre solo iba hacía él. Cada piedra relucía sobre su soporte, única.

Maravillada había dejado de mirar los alrededores para fijarse en la parte trasera del taller. Medio inclinado sobre un escritorio con varias velas encendidas vio una ancha espalda, con los codos en alto moviéndose lentamente como una respiración en invierno. Llevaba el pelo platinado casi blanco atado en una alta coleta medio trenzada. Su figura era concentración pura.

— Os escucho respirar en mi espalda- había hablado con un tono de voz seco y cadencioso, como si no ocupara la voz hacía mucho, pero le había hecho pegar un respingo aunque él no se hubiera movido ni un centímetro.

— Yo, lo siento.- había susurrado aun envuelta en aquel ambiente.- puedo venir después.

— No, no… solo dejadme terminar esto.

La curiosidad había podido con ella y se había acercado realizando suficiente ruido para hacerle saber lo que estaba haciendo y ser detenida si molestaba, pero el orfebre ni siquiera se movió. Se inclinó por un costado y observo unas grandes y masculinas manos de dedos largos y elegantes, manos que se movían sobre una pequeña pieza de plata no más grande que una moneda, colocando cuidadosamente un pequeño tornillo oculto.

Pasaron breves segundos y al terminar soltó un largo y contenido suspiro, como si hubiera esperado hasta culminar para volver a respirar. Y fue cuando aquellos ojos grises se dirigieron hacia ella, unos ojos como la plata pulida.

— Soy Nailthyon- se anunció avergonzada por la mirada de este, directa, como si no perdiera ni un detalle de nada.

— Sé quién eres, princesa.- sonrió, una sonrisa cálida que le hacía dos hoyuelos en las mejillas logrando que su rostro fuera mucho más agraciado- yo soy Amoister."

.

* * *

.

_Channnn… así como leen, Amoister fue un orfebre, - no saben la pelea que tenía tratando de escribir orfebre sin que sonara orfefebrere en mi mente XD- no quiero tirar la historia de esos dos aun, solo un pequeño adelanto y, bueno, en el prox capitulo un poco más de acción de nuestro desconocido elfo caza recompensas. Lo otro Amoi no tiene las orejas cercenadas completamente, si no las puntas, así que tiene las orejas como los humanos, con cicatrices y nódulos que no cerraron bien pero las tapa con su pelo, no son sus únicas cicatrices feas… pero ya habrá su momento para explicar las demás… chan chan channnn_

_Gracias a los nuevos visitantes de **Fuck Yeah Tolkien**, página de Facebook que los invito a entrar a los que no le conoces, es amena, entretenida y sube imágenes geniales. Y siempre me ayudan publicando mis fics y dándole un poco de publicidad muy apreciada. Hantale._

_Gracias a los reviews de **TorredeMarfil, Runa y Derama**. Se los respondo por PM.  
_

_¡Dejadme vuestros comentarios y lamento las faltas ortográficas y cambios en el tiempo, tengo un serio problema con ello! ¡Hago lo que puedo, pero no dudéis en decírmelo, daré mi mejor esfuerzo!_

_Sérë_


End file.
